


《致我自由》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.原作故事的私人解读2.罗西南迪视角3.  我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 20





	《致我自由》

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《杀死红心》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201866) by [raojia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia). 



> 1.原作故事的私人解读  
> 2.罗西南迪视角  
> 3\. 我流OOC，慎

他有时会看见梦魇。 

罗西南迪独自穿过空荡的长廊，惨白的月光照破铁栏组成的花窗，黑夜太寂静了，他的脚步根本踩不出声响。浓黑的寂静他无数次的打散成团的黑影，却又在回廊尽头见到一间奢华的房子。 

有多久没见过了呢，罗西南迪想着，这样的奢侈富丽，这样的富丽堂皇，这样的堂而皇之，这样的高高在上。 

门里是他被割下头颅的父亲。 

他带着满身的冷汗与无声的尖叫从梦中惊醒，只觉得每一寸皮肤都还沾着那种恶心的粘腻湿冷，难以言说的不安感让他悄悄在枕上翻了个身，正对上多弗朗明哥睁开的眼睛。 

他有一瞬间轻微的屏息。 

“又是噩梦？”多弗朗明哥看着他满是汗水的额头，平静的将手贴上他的脸颊，他的体温其实并不比罗西南迪更高，就连爱抚也带有征服的力道，然而那些手指擦过脸颊和下颚的触感依然让人心生贪恋，以至于当它们抚过罗西南迪唇边的时候，他几乎是下意识到有些乖顺的张口含住了那些手指。 

多弗朗明哥喜欢他的舌头。 

这个念头如炬火般在脑中闪过，又如混沌间突然切进的一道黑光，梦魇带来的压抑感和肉体的柔顺习惯迫使他驱动自己的舌头包裹多弗的手指，就好像这干燥到有些粗糙的外来物是他惯不离口的烟蒂。 

听说有些孩子，要靠吮吸糖果让自己镇定？ 

他的乖顺似乎讨得了那么一些欢心，多弗一边逗弄着他的舌头一边揉弄他柔软的发丝，声音里多少带点调侃般的安抚，“你过去都经历了些什么啊。”他说着，一边搔着柯拉松的后颈一边抽离自己的手指，又在那些缀成一线的唾液被带出的时候点了点柯拉松的眼皮，在他暗示性的眼神里摇头道，“睡吧，你没那个兴致。” 

他说着，又将柯拉松整个移近了些，如同他们幼时一般，拍着他的脊背，似要哄他睡去。 

他的手指弄乱了他的唇妆。 

意识到多弗对自己的扭曲性欲的那天他就在上妆，用厚重的口红与浓郁的颜料，反复掩饰掉那张原本还称得上清秀乃至于孱弱的面孔。而多弗朗明哥站在他的身后，镜片下的目光犹如鹰隼，似要盯穿他的魂灵。罗西南迪听见自己的心脏正在跳动，一下一下的砸的他甚至有些胸闷，然而即便如此他的手也并没有抖，早在来卧底之前，他就已经无数次的练习过这幅假面了。 

描眉，画眼，刷睫毛，像个异装癖一样把罗西南迪的脸抹掉，最开始学习化妆的时候他极不熟练，偶尔还会用眉笔来画眼线，然而无数次惨不忍睹的失败最终打造出一场成功，镜子里终于照出属于柯拉松的脸。 

只是他原本的眼神那样阴郁而暗沉，即使再重的唇彩都无法点亮。 

而多弗就在他身后。 

他望着那单薄的镜子，忽得将视线向上移去，和他的哥哥借着一面镜子对视，光线被一层玻璃反射进一对兄弟的眼里。 

疯狂，执念，傲慢，愤怒，饕餮……他所能想到的所有的恶，都沉淀在那双眼睛。 

他的嘴角于是机械的往上一提，像是轻轻得笑了。 

那就是沦亡的开始。 

交合的时候他总会被要求跪下，然后张开嘴侍候多弗的身体，他的哥哥对于掌控有着超乎寻常的执念，能因为他每一寸微末的表情变化和窒息体验得到高潮。多数时候他会被要求咽下喉管里的东西，而少数时候却又被要求吐进他的掌心，但不管是咽下还是吐出，在多弗朗明哥面前，罗西南迪永远没有选择的权力。一次又一次，多弗朗明哥的手攥着他柔软的金发，将他唇边的口红在白皙的皮肤上抹得更盛，而如果柯拉松因咳嗽而让他的东西滑脱出去，那么除了绵长的唾液以外，那东西上也一定沾着秾艳的口红。 

红的像是血迹。 

也就是那时他突然感到，这对大多数天龙人来说实为享乐的性，在多弗朗明哥眼里，实为输出的权力。 

他被用来佐证他的权力。 

想到这点并不令罗西南迪比平时难过，但是微妙的烦躁感还是驱使他点上香烟，爆珠在口腔中炸开的清新多少淡化了他的反胃，然而脑海中的思绪重重叠叠，交织如乔拉笔下的森林。 

艺术家独有的狂热。 

被战国收养后他花了许多时间用来学习，范围很杂，内容很多，但他所学的并非知识或道理。 

他学人类本身。 

殴打是错的，谩骂是错的，侵占是错的，不问自取是错的，与同缘的血脉交合，自然也是错的。 

一道又一道的蛛丝犹如枷锁，在他的身上尘网般罩下，可玛丽乔亚的规训依然故我，如同勒在他的血肉中那般，越陷越深。 

与同缘的血脉交合，是自然的。 

罗西南迪不受控的为自己点烟，让那些呛鼻的味道灌满肺泡，在被纳入唐吉柯德家族后他迅速的学会了这种排解方法，尽管会点着衣服，尽管会连火都打不上。可是尼古丁的气味足够焦烫灼人，能够烧平他心里的百孔千疮。 

乔拉怎么说，在他又一次衣衫不整的离开多弗的房间的时候，那个因艺术而发狂的女人怎么说？ 

他的金发，他的鼻梁，他的红妆。 

你们是艺术的杰作。 

罗西南迪突兀的颤抖了一下，口中的烟头掉落到地上，在他捡起来之前就不甘的熄灭了。 

“柯拉先生——”小小的女孩蹦跳着跑来敲他的房门，又从门缝里探出她欢乐的笑脸，“少主让你去一趟呢，”她说着，露出来一个有点狡黠的笑容，“在刑堂哦。” 

柯拉松点点头，在路过她身边的时候把她摔了出去。 

刑堂是地狱。 

潜进唐吉柯德家族的那刻他便如此认为，而现在也只是更坚信了这点，海贼下手狠厉，本不该有刑堂这种据点样的东西，然而多弗朗明哥的行事风格不同于传统的海贼，他设置据点，招揽团队，打击异己，每一条都是商业运作的路子，只是妨碍到他的人，得赔命而已。 

昨天他留了一个孩子半口气在，而今天，那个孩子就被关进了刑堂里。 

那是个黑发的年轻男孩，论年纪不会超过十岁，此时此刻正和他当年一样被吊在墙上，他的眼睛没有了，舌头也割掉了，唯一还能使用的耳朵听见他人的脚步也不过是抽搐一下，扭曲到极致的面孔已经无法再变得恐惧。 

“过来做下收尾，”多弗朗明哥偏头示意，“柯拉松。” 

这甚至不是他的惩罚。 

罗西南迪沉默的拔枪，却又在扣下扳机前被缴了械，多弗朗明哥摇晃着手指给他递刀，又带着他走到那个男孩面前。 

“不要用枪，”他的哥哥说，“枪太快了，他们不该死的这么清洁。” 

刀刃滑坡喉管的时候他没有闭眼，动脉血在刑堂狂飙的时候也没有，干涩的眼睛没有泪水流出，鲜红的血液却溅满了他的金发和身体。 

“你的心太软了，”多弗朗明哥在他的耳边厮磨，亲昵间带着不驯的狠戾，然而他抹开他口红的手指又那般轻柔，“不过没关系，只要那是我的心。” 

“罗西啊罗西……”他呢喃着他的名字吻他，将那句不要背叛咬进他的嘴唇里。 

他们便在血与火之间缠绵。 

刑堂是地狱，备受折磨的冤魂死不瞑目的嚎哭，罗西南迪在此浑身冰冷，指甲几乎掐进肉里，但柯拉松却沉落于一个辗转幽深的吻，几乎要将心头血都吞咽下去。 

爱人是硫酸。而他的哥哥是硝酸，现在两者混同一道，将他的过往付之一炬。 

然后是他自己。 

于是他忽然挣扎着明白过来，唯有在多弗朗明哥的手下，他才有可能被自由应许。 

在米尼翁岛上他最后点了支烟，用这因多弗而起的习惯助多弗为自己送葬，罗在他身后的箱子里窸窸窣窣的动弹，令他不由自主的想起自己的童年，那样久远的日子里他也曾和多弗玩过捉迷藏一类的游戏，而他跑的稍有些远——那一天多弗没能找他出来，最后又发现他已经先他一步回到了家，那一次多弗对他发了场大火，事实上那也是他唯一一次对自己发火，当时的他以为是自己不够听话，现在却终于明白那样滔天的恼怒背后所暗藏的明示：你是我的所有物。 

弟弟是哥哥的所有物。 

那么就这样吧，柯拉松与罗西南迪一同想到，那就作为所有物，对他说再见吧。 

在升腾起的袅袅烟香中，他最后一次对他微笑，却又在举枪的同时在心中张开幻想的手臂，拥抱这漫长苦痛终于落幕的时刻的到来。只要再过一会，只要再撑一会，他便能真的放下一切的憎恶与爱，融进他此生从未体会过的，梦与自由的序曲。

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流选手，真的太难了。  
> 全文3000-，以上。


End file.
